Misión Cuidar a mi mami
by Proxy57
Summary: Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu mama es la mas hermosa de todas las jóvenes , adultas y viejas que has conocido y que hay muchos hombres interesados en ella y que ella no se de cuenta de ello ... -tengo que cuidar a mi mami ... -yo te ayudaré -enserio -claro , yo tambien quiero cuidar a mi tía Ino ...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece

 **Capitulo 1:Prólogo**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sabido que mi madre es la mujer mas hermosa de todas y no lo digo en son de rol de un hijo hacia su progenitora... Si no por esos malditos hombres que me hacen recordarlo todos los dias de mi existencia , que la miran como idiotas y la piropean pensando que con eso la van a tener o llamar su atención ...idiotas.

Mi madre es una mujer muy bella poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules , un hermoso cabello dorado platinado, suave y sedoso un cuerpo que no le pide a nada a cualquier otro y hasta se podría decir que todas desean con una piel muy suave y cremosa al contacto pero sobre todo con un carácter fuerte y muy segura de si misma y gracias a eso no le presta atención a cualquiera pero yo se que algún dia ella le hará caso a algún imbecil y todo lo la culpa de mi tonto papa .

Mi padre es un hombre muy fuerte y "guapo" según la opinion de muchas mujeres que ahora están detrás de el después de la ruptura con mi mamá , muy inteligente y buen estratega con un rango alto pero eso no le quita lo idiota que es ...Todo por que no supo valorar lo valiosa persona que era mi madre , siempre era mi mama la que intentaba que funcionara la relación de ellos pero eso no significa que mi papá no la amaba o la ama aun sino que nunca pensó que algún dia mi mamá se hartaría y le pediría el divorcio por que el no estaba con ella siempre que lo necesitaba o ella le imploraba que no debía sonreírle a todas mujeres que viera pero lo que no pudo tolerar fue que no hiciera nada cuando una mujer lo besara y el no la separara aun estando enfrente de ella y mio y todavía decirle que no era nada malo para que ella actuara histéricamente dándole una sonrisa falsa empezando a caminar como si nada ...Después de ese dia mi mamá estuvo llorando en su habitación sola pues mi padre tuvo una misión y ahí fue donde ella tomo la dedición de separarse de el y el dia siguiente nos miramos al distrito Yamanaka y para cuando mi padre regresó mi madre solo le dijo que ya no podía estar mas con el y que solo debía firmar unos papeles para separarse de ella pero donde confirme que mi padre era realmente idiota es cuando no hizo nada para impedirlo

Asi que yo tuve que empezar a oir y ver el comportamiento de los hombre sobre mi mama y que ella no se diera cuenta de eso y actúe normal antes no era tan difícil con mi papa de por medio pero ahora que ya esta tengo que cuidarme de muchos tontos que quieren conquistar a mi mami como el padre de ensalada , El hombre perro , el cejas padre y junior y muchos la hasta de mis propios compañeros que quieren a mi mami ... Por que de todo tipo van a quererla conquistar viejos , jóvenes , adultos por eso yo la protegeré .

Por cierto soy Inojin Yamanaka tengo 15 años y mi misión es "cuidar a mi mami" y talvez tenga un poco de ayuda de una persona especial y este es el comienzo de mi nueva misión...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Los rayos de luz azotaban a Konoha en toda su plenitud dejando admirar a una muy hermosa y linda mujer que caminaba contenta por el lugar dejando un delicioso olor a jazmín en el aire meciéndose al compás de una canción que ella murmuraba llamando la atención de varios hombres ... Y detrás de ella se encontraba un joven muy apuesto con un aura asesina que hacia que todos se alejaran rápidamente de allí.

-Mamá ¿ cuanto mas falta para terminar las compras?-interrogo el joven a su madre cuando pararon a comprar unas frutas

-Uh ¿Tienes algo que hacer Inojin? -Respondió ella mirándolo atentamente

Inojin aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza haciendo que su Madre soltara una risita volviendo a captar su atención

-Inojin hijo , ya sabes que yo puedo hacer las compras sola no tienes porque estar acompañándole todo el tiempo sabes , ademas tu fuiste el que insistió en venir conmigo si mal no recuerdo-soltó ella poniendo un dedo en su mejilla en forma pensativa

-es que no tenia nada interesante que hacer -murmuró

-jajaja ... Oh lo siento mucho señor - susurro ino al ver que habia golpeado por accidente a un hombre con su cabello

Inojin vio con enojo como el sujeto lo hizo al propósito para conversar con su madre

-jajaja no importa si esta bella dama me dice su bello nombre y me permite que le invit...-

-Ino ... el nombre de MI madre es Ino -respondió Inojin con una mirada penetrante al sujeto que tenia enfrente

-aah grac-gracias me teng-tengo que ir -diciendo esto salio corriendo

Ino lo miro con una cara de interrogación no logrando observar la pequeña sonrisa de Inojin

-¿Que le habrá pasado? Bueno no importa sigamos con los mandados -dijo esta volviendo a fijar su atención en las frutas

-mamá , yo este tengo que que ir s ver algo no tardo mucho , vuelvo pronto -Hablo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Ino

Inojin al ver que su mamá no le interrogo nada salio velozmente por donde el sujeto anterior habia salido corriendo porque Inojin le hiva a dar una lección por haber intentado coquetear con su madre en presencia de el ...Oh le daría motivos muy "convincentes" para no volver ni siquiera a ver a su Madre .

Se podía ver como un joven muy apuesto rubio salia de un callejón en el que anteriormente habia ingresado un hombre y que se escuchaban gritos de miedo y espanto como si nada con una sonrisa

-Mm ¿donde estará mi madre ahora? Espero que ningún idiota se le halla acercado mientras no estuve -soplo el caminando con las manos en los bolsillos ...

Una larga cabellera platinada brillo logrando reconocerla al instante Y sin mas corrió hacia esta

-¡Mamá al di te encuentro porque no esperaste!-exclamo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- oh lo siento Inojin es que me encontré con tu amigo Boruto y se ofreció a acompañarme en mis compras-explico ella dándole una risita y empezó a caminar para comprar lo que faltaba de mandado

-Que haces aqui Boruto -gruño el rubio cuando vio que su compañero le veía el trasero a su querida madre

-yo nada Inojin solo vi a Ino sola y la acompañe como un caballero-dijo este mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza empezando a caminar hacia donde ino estaba

-aja Boruto , pero ahora ves que yo estoy con ella asi que es mejor que te larges -hablo el ojiazul caminando hacia su madre

-jum bien Inojin pero solo porque mi madre me quiere temprano con ella en la casa -susurro Boruto -a pero antes me tengo que despedir de Ino

Y sin mas corrió con ino y para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-Maldito me las pagaras-susurro este soltando un gruñido

Talvez si le cuenta la señora Hinata lo que su hijo hace ella se encargue y con ese pensamiento sonrió y volvió a ver a Ino que terminaba ya las compras


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues Naruto ni Boruto son míos porque si lo fueran cambiarían muchas cosas ¬¬3)/

Capítulo 3

Maldito el día que decidió decirle a su mama sobre esa estúpida fiesta, ahora tenía que estar atento a que ningún idiota intentara sobrepasarse con su madre... Estaba frustrado de que su madre no se diera cuenta de que si iba se la comerían con la mirada.

-arg como es que no se de cuenta de no debe ir a esa fiesta - grupo por lo bajo Inojin mientras paseaba de un lado para otro ya vestido para la ocasión

Inojin maldecía por lo bajo lo tonto que fue al haberle comentado sobre la fiesta sin escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban

-¿Con quién hablas Inojin kun? -el rubio dio un salto al no darse cuenta de la presencia de su amada madre

-co-con nadie mamá -mirándola más detalladamente para darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida y frunciendo el ceño volvió a hablar -mamá no crees que va a hacer frio como para que te vistas, te va a dar un resfriado -

-Hay inojin pero que dices acaso ¿No te gusta mi vestido?-dicho esto se dio una vuelta para que su hijo lo viera y le dijera como le quedaba

Inojin se quedó quieto viendo la vestimenta de su madre .El vestido era color Azul claro ajustado por la cintura remarcando las curvas de su figura pero suelto de la cadera para abajo hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje constaba de lápiz labial como rosa y un poco de rubor en las mejillas

Inojin si le pidieran que la describiera con una palabra el diría que hermosa jodidamente hermosa y no era para menos si le preguntaran a cualquiera le respondería lo mismo y eso le hacía hervir la sangre .Pensar como muchos estúpidos la mirarían con otros ojos lo enfurecía porque nadie tenía el derecho de mirarla así solamente él

-Ohm te queda genial mamá, aunque no sé porque deberíamos ir ese lugar en primer lugar-intentando sonar lo más normal que podía

-Hay inojin kun ¿porque no deberíamos ir? Sabes que no voy a esos eventos desde hace mucho por lo de la florería y lo de mis misiones y por lo de...tu padre-diciendo esto en un susurro

Inojin al ver a Ino así no pudo evitar sentirse mal y se rindió al intentar evitar ir a esa fiesta

-ok mamá vamos ¿Creo que salir nos hará bien no? Talvez me encuentre con mis amigos hace tiempo que no los veo -fingiendo una sonrisa para que su madre no viera lo frustrado que estaba-¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

-eso es Inojin, entonces vamos -diciendo esto Ino salió directo a la dirección donde se reuniría con sus amigos

Al llegar pudieron ver que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí

Ino pudo localizar a sus dos más grandes amigos y sin más preámbulos corrió hacia ellos

-¡Chouji, Shikamaru! -lanzándose a ellos en un abrazo logrando captar la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí

-Tks problemática ¿Es que nunca te cansas de tantas efusividad?-sonriendo hacia la rubia

-Ino que bueno verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya te extrañaba mucho -dicho esto abrazo al resto de su antiguo equipo siendo correspondido rápidamente

-hay Chouji yo también los extrañe mucho, debemos ponernos al día -y sin más los arrastro hacia una mesa

Inojin vio con una sonrisa la escena viendo como su madre arrastraba a sus "tíos" hacia una mesa y sin más decidió relajarse un poco y logrando localizar a sus amigos se dirigió hacia ellos que se encontraban en una charla

-vieron como vino Ino -hablo el Uzumaki

-Sí, dios mío ese vestido la hizo ver tan sexi-respondió rápidamente denki

-no puedo creer que se vea tan apetecible con el cabello suelto-hablo Shikadai mirando de reojo a donde se encontraba Ino con su padre y su tío

-No puedo creer que sea soltera si es la mujer más hermosa de la aldea -dijo Iwabe

-No es la más hermosa del país de fuego -volvió a responder Boruto

-oh cállense ustedes tontos ¿No ven que ustedes están hablando de mi tía Ino?- respondió una linda morena

-Chochou chan tiene razón no debería hablar hace de la señorita Ino-salió al rescate una hermosa peli morada

-tienen razón Sumire y Chochou, es una falta de respeto que hablen así de Mi madre-respondió El rubio apareciendo detrás de la peli morada

-Inojin kun...

-pero no importa creo que a sus madres les encantara mucho lo que hablan de mi madre o no Boruto -dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Uzumaki viendo como este sudaba frio

-jejeje creo que así está bien Inojin kun ¿Entendieron la lección o no chicos?-hablo la ex delegada a sus amigos

-si-respondieron todos

-en todo caso alguien sabe porque estamos aquí -hablo el rubia cambiando de tema

-no lo sé pero mi padre dijo que era porque el Hokage quería que todos nos reuniéramos -respondió Shikadai volviendo a su postura habitual

De repente todos escucharon a alguien hablar

-Gracias a todos por venir y por venir y bueno que empiece la fiesta -dicho esto se pudo escuchar la música y casi todos se pusieron a bailar

Inojin vio como las únicas chicas que quedaban solas eran sus amigas Chocho y Sumire pues los tontos de sus amigos se fueron a invitar a otras chicas dejándolas ahí solas

-señoritas ¿Me permiten bailar con ustedes?-sonriendo de medio lado extendiendo sus manos

-joajana Inojin claro que te concedemos esta pieza -respondieron las dos al mismo mientras tomaban su mano

Inojin se relajó y disfruto el momento la noche aún era joven además que podía pasar...

Actualice! Bueno pos vi sus comentarios y me animaron a seguir porque la motivación de un escritor es que el público le guste su obra y ustedes al comentar me lo hacen saber así que comenten si les gusto o no


End file.
